Firstborn
by Erice Ravenwing
Summary: This is my second story. this story follows Sergei a Vostroyan Firstborn
1. Chapter 1

**Firstborn**

 **Chapter 1: Planetfall**

My Platoon stood alongside twenty other platoons on our dropship that was being carried by the Cetaceus Class Transport ship Vexal. Our mission was simple establish an outpost . In all our taskforce number six hundred forty men as well as six hundred forty more in the transport ship above us in total we had over one thousand men. out of of the ten thousand of the rest of the 208th Vostroyan Firstborn Regiment who were fighting elsewhere in the vastness and unceasing war in the Galaxy.

"All Guard Platoons board your ships prepare for planetfall." said the Pa system

Our commander waved us forward as the side boarding ramps on the Devourer class Dropship lowered we boarded quickly and strapped ourselves in putting our las guns between our legs as we strapped ourselves brass shimmered slightly in the lights of the transport. In front of us four columns Leman Russ Battle Tanks with dozer blades on their fronts each column having three tanks in them sat waiting to roll out of the transport. Each tank was painted tan with a red stripe on the front of the tacks and red on the guns and brass on the ends. their tank crews boarding and securing the tank as they prepared for planetfall. Each of us in our platoon wore the regimental dark blue with gold tubing on our sleeves the inside of our coats were dark green. our helmets were the traditional brown furred hats from our world. Our red goggles and breathing masks were black with the air tubes sticking out.

"Stand bye for launch." the PA system on the drop ship said.

The ship jolted a little as we took off and flew toward the planet. We Entered the atmosphere pretty quietly until the ship began to rumble as we descended.

"We're under attack by unknown enemies make ready to engage unknown hostiles." the Pa system announced.

the front of the ship exploded and the ship began to nosedive toward the ground the Leman Russ Tanks began sliding as the ships decent angle grew sharper to the point where the tank crews had barely enough time to jump out before their tank slid and hurled toward the Planet. Before I blacked out as the dropships speed accelerated as we hurled toward the planet surface.

When I awoke my vision was fuzzy as I stood to get my bearings I was standing on a snow covered world with debris from the dropship scattered for miles in my section of the seating almost all the men were dead I moved slowly as I unstrapped myself and slid out from the seat. I looked around the section where I was for my Lasgun, but couldn't find it. the other Lasguns of my fallen comrades were to damaged to use. I drew my Saber and proceed to look for more survivors. from a distance leaning against a piece of wreckage I could see one of my comrades helmets I called out but the figure did not answer. I then rushed over and when I came around to where I could see there was just a head propped up my comrades body three meters away. I then heard the sound of lasguns firing and the red flash through the smoke and mist. then I saw a hunched over and running toward me. I also heard a sound to this day I will never forget the Roar of a beast.

When the figure came through the mist I saw a creature with two long talons in front of me I readied my saber as it saw me and began to charge quickly advancing rapidly. I swung my blade as the creature jumped at me with its talons ready to pierce my flesh. I Cut across the creature's face and talons the creature fell quickly. Three more came through the mist from where the other had came. I braced myself as several Lasgun blasts hit each one in their small heads. I looked from where the blast had come from standing there were three of my comrades stood around our regiment's flag. I found a lasgun that was lying nearby and joined my comrades along with the flag in the middle there was one of our Vox caster men. We all stood and regrouped against our enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Rally Point**

I rushed over to where our men were holding with the flag, as I ran I and the men protecting the flag killed six more of the creatures.

"Sergeant Sergei good you're alive cousin."Said Sergeant Vasily as the line opened enough for me to get into the middle."Where is the rest of your squad?"

"Dead." I said grimly. "Can you reach Colonel Vladis or the Vexal?"

"No there is some kind of jamming field that we did not detect during our initial orbit. Only thing we know is that these Xenos are Tyranids so that explains why we can't get any communications out. Vasily said. "But we are getting signals from other squads and platoons that are in a similar situation as us."

We heard a rumbling sound as we fought back more Tyranids Vasily and I looked up and saw several fiery, and rather large pieces of debris hurtling toward the surface from orbit.

"Looks like we won't be getting extracted by the Voxel." I said as I watched the debris fall.

Vasily turned to the Vox Caster. "See If you can raise Colonel Vladis on the Vox." Vasily commanded.

"Colonel Vladis come in Colonel Vladis please respond." The Vox caster said into his Vox.

"This is Colonel Vladis to all troops we will be landing two kilometers east all forces are to rally at the dropship." Said Colonel Vladis voice through the Vox.

"Alright you heard him let's get moving." I shouted as I waved my sword to the east.

Vasily and his men followed quickly behind me as I rushed to the east. as we ran we could see dead trees all around us as we ran. We then heard the boom of tank guns as we came into view of a hill. On top of the hill there were several tanks firing into the area around them in between them there were more of our comrades firing their lasguns as the Tyranids tried in vain to attack the dropships position.

The firing line paused and opened a gap wide enough for us to get through.

"What's the situation?" Asked Colonel Vladis as we paused to catch our breaths.

"Mam we lost nearly all or most of the men from the dropship crash, we believe these Xenos are Tyranids," I said quickly between breaths.

"They do match descriptions of the Tyranids mam." Vasily said grimly.

"I see then it is worse than we assessed before landing and the engines on this bird are gone eaten through by some sort of acidic matter we barely got her landed in one piece." Colonel Vladis said as she took off her helmet revealing a fair skinned black haired woman.

"So then we are stuck here for the moment." Vasily said.

"Unless we can cut through the jamming signal we'll just have to entrench ourselves until a rescue ship comes for us." Colonel Vladis said with a grim look on her face.

"Colonel Vladis there is a transmission coming through on the Vox they're asking to speak to the highest ranking officer that'd be you since the Commander is missing in action." One of the Vox Casters said as he came forward.

Who is it?" Colonel Vladis asked looking troubled at the Vox Caster.

"They did not say all they asked is that they be allowed to speak to you.


End file.
